


Price for a Night's Rest

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, is this fluff?, save him, trans man reader, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Sharing a hotel room was okay, unless two of your roommates snored.Then it kind of sucked.Thankfully, those nose strips actually work sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

It was somewhat awkward going on long missions with the boys.

The boys being Hanzo and Jesse.

While the three were, in fact, in a relationship, it wasn't at the point where they'd all sleep in the same bed, let alone room.

However, with the newly recalled Overwatch not having much to go on with funds, long missions required hotel rooms.

So the three had a two bed room to return to.

It was awkward, though often times they'd switch places.

One night might have Hanzo and him share a bed, another might have Jesse bunk with him.

But he hadn't gotten a night to sleep on his own yet.

Then again, he hadn't gotten a night to actually sleep.

His lack of sleep made him rather...unwilling, to put up with Hanzo and Jesse's early morning bickering.

The two were accusing the other of snoring so loudly last night, that the other hardly got any sleep.

"Both of you, shut up!" He finally shouted, having finally had enough. "Both of you were snoring last night and I got caught in between it and barely got any sleep! Fucks sake- use nose strips or whatever!"

Hanzo and Jesse just sat there in stunned silence, Hanzo's cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment.

And then Jesse started laughing, pulling both Hanzo and their grumpy boyfriend into a group hug.

"I'm sorry, darlin'!" He exclaimed between laughs. "You'll get a bed to yourself tonight, and I'll pick up some of those nose strips so me an' Hanzo don't bother you none tonight."

"Who is to say that you are not snoring as well?" Hanzo muttered.

"I don't." He shot back. "If I do, feel free to wake me and slap one of those strips on my nose, too."

Hanzo merely grumbled in reply, still flushed with embarrassment.

Come night time, he found himself crawling into bed and falling asleep quickly.

Hanzo and Jesse stayed up a bit, watching.

His breaths were even, and soft, and the only thing they heard from him was the faint whistling of his nose.

Not really something to consider a snore.

Jesse chuckled softly as Hanzo pouted.

"He sure looks mighty cute, don't he?" Jesse pointed out, his hands on Hanzo's shoulders, rubbing them.

Hanzo looked at the sleeping man, expression softening, faint smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose he does." Hanzo agreed.

Jesse squeezed his shoulders before letting go, softly padding over to he sleeping man to give him a gentle peck on the cheek, and a quiet, "G'night, honey bee.", before he got himself ready for bed, putting a nose strip on before he clambered in.

He patted the space next to him, and Hanzo joined him, a strip on his nose, as well.

Thankfully there was no snoring that night, and everyone got their rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of me getting fucking rekt by snoring too often during road trips.


End file.
